joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
The Being of the Wind Chapter 1: Josh's 1st Medieval Adventure
This is the 1st Chapter of Josh's 1st adventures. This RP is the one I long to make! Please join now! This is free join. Plot Josh lived as a human since medieval times. He has his childhood friend, a girl, however, we don't know her name. And then, in the present times, in the year 3222, while Josh is sleeping, he's called from his soldiers, & fought against a robot. Unfortunately he was a human, definitely not stronger than the robot, was captured by the notorious Dr. EggRey. Meanwhile in EggRey's lab in Diablodia... Josh was locked into a tank without water or anything. He just sees clear glass. When Dr. EggRey turns the Mutator button on, he was transformed into a hedgehog permanently, but Josh himself was fortunate. It's because he feels more energy flowing inside him, and the Ancient's core was further strengthened. Then he beat EggRey up, & blows him away. And in the year 3234, Josh's first adventures with new friends were starting. First he met Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk. He had his first adventure starting. But Dr. EggRey knew them & has a new plan to dominate the entire AD & Mobius with his new invention, the Equera Jupiter. Will Josh & his friends win? Let's see about that. Characters 'Heroes' 'The Ancient Leaders' #Josh the Hedgehog (JTH) (the protagonist) #Thomas the Echidna (JTH) #Louie the Fox (JTH) #Jetris the Hedgehawk (JTH) #Noah the Hedgehog (Spiderboy2012) 'Other Characters' #Rey the Hedgehog (JTH) #Koji the Fox (JTH) #Yuki the Hedgecat (JTH) #Alice the Cat (JTH) #Jack the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Patricia the Skunk (Spongebob100) 'Neutral' 'Villains' #'Dr. EggRey (main antagonist) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #The HenchCombots (Spongebob100) ##Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot & Bluebot #Jack-4 Commander (Spongebob100) Rules *No bad sexual intercourse. Friendly hugs are okay. *No fighting each other: ally fights an ally. *No cussing. (the 3 common ones are okay) *No leaving without the permission of the creator. *'The most important rule, no G-Modding!' *Users that are in my Neutral or Haters list won't join this RP. *Pls use grammar correctly. (little errors are okay, I will just edit them) *This is free join, but no trolling! *You can only break the rules 3 times. *You can put comic relief here but up to a minimal only. *Only I & SB100 can put titles. *Do not bully. *No changing the rules, only me. *No embiggening or powerplaying. Roleplay '''''Since the year 3234, Josh had relieved peace in the AD. But suddenly, there's a noise coming out, near by Josh's castle. One morning... Josh:'' '(wakes up) Can't sleep. (hears a noise) ... What a nuisance. (goes out from his castle) Suddenly, many AD inhabitants are running away, scared. 'Male Hedgehog: '''Your Majesty, please help us! A robot has been rampaging around AD! '''Josh: '''Don't worry. ''(to the people) ''Stay into an evacuation building as fast as you could! ''Suddenly, a huge robot appeared in front of Josh. 'Dr. EggRey: '''Aha! So you're awake, Ancient! You'll be crushed in my glorious return! ''Suddendly, a giant portal made out of electricity started to appear from the sky. '''Josh: What's happening? ???: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Suddendly a large army of robots called "Jack-4 Robots" starts appearing from the portal, falling from the sky & then lands on the ground, surrounding Josh & Dr. EggRey) Josh: 'Oh shoot, more robots. What the heck's happening to this dimension?! (notices ???) Who on earth are you?! ???: (appears to be Dr. EggPlankton inside his Chum Pod with Redbot, Yellowbot, Greenbot, Bluebot & Jack-4 Commander, coming out from the portal & floats down to the ground, but the Chum Pod hovers in mid-air) Dr. EggPlankton: (evil laughter) Fear not, if you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is to surrender your Ancient Diemention so I rule it for the EggPlankton Empire, for I am Dr. EggPlankton. Now are you all gonna surrender or do I have to do something nasty to take it from you? Well? '''Josh: '''Weird. ''All of a sudden, a large portal appeared & the other Ancient Leaders came out from it. 'Thomas: '''I hear we have trouble in all this AD. '''Jetris: '''And... a fiend entered here? '''Louie: '.... Yep. And too much robots. '''Josh: '''Let's just destroy them. '''Ancient Leaders: '''Assemble! '''Josh: ''(fires mystic wind spheres at the Jack-4 Bots)'' Thomas: ''(fires tidal spheres at the Jack-4 Bots)'' Louie: '''Burn! ''(throws fireballs at the Jack-4 Bots) '' '''Jetris: ''(hails comets upon the Jack-4 Bots) '' Dr. EggPlankton: I don't think so! Jack-4 Bots attack! Jack-4 Bots: (attacks at the heroes) Josh: 'They don't stop... ''(summons a wind dragon) Heads up! Suddenly, the wind dragon appears, & it breaths out pressured wind spheres, making an explosion at the Jack-4 Bots. (More Jack-4 Bots appearing out of nowhere, one by one) Dr. EggPlankton: So you dare to defy me, do you?! Then it's time I take it up a notch, without my Arch-Enemies' & his sidekick's Appearance. Nothing can stop me! '''Josh: '''Oh shut up, you're too much of speaking, freaking psycho... (Suddendly, 2 more figures falls out of the portal & falls from the sky & they are Jack the Hedgehog & Patricia the Skunk) Jack: (spindashes at the Jack-4 Bots, while he's in the air) Patricia: (uses Iron Tail, while she's in the air) Dr. EggPlankton: What?! (looks up) JACK & PATRICIA?! Jack & Patricia: (lands) Jack: Hey EggPlankton, looks like we're not the only ones who are in a different dimention or zone. '''Josh: '''Hey, looks like we have met again, Jack the Hedgehog & uh... Who's that pretty skunk? Jack: Hi Josh. This is Patricia the Skunk, my new best friend I've made. Patricia: Hi Josh (giggles) And thanks for calling me pretty. '''Josh: '''My pleasure, Patricia, this is AD's greetings. Anyways... We have something to settle. '''Dr. EggRey: '''You think so, puny Ancient?! No one will defy us! Anyways.. ''(looks at Dr. EggPlankton) ''Who's this Eggman that looks like he could be my ally...? Dr. EggPlankton: (Notices Dr. EggRey) Who the heck are you? '''Dr. EggRey: '''I am Dr. EggRey, a dominator as well like you, but I'm a bit different to you. I'm the evil being that took place of that pesky Rey the Hedgehog who was possessed by a ghosthog himself. And I'm the king of Diablodia, the dark continent! '''Josh: ''... It's a cursed continent... '' Dr. EggPlankton: Well, my name is "Dr. EggPlankton", evil dictator & leader of the "EggPlankton Empire". I used to have an army called "Plank-nicks", but not anymore. Now I use the army of "Jack-4 Bots" to rampage everyone that stands in my way of world domination on all over Mobius. And these are my HenchCombots, "Redbot", "Yellowbot", "Greenbot" & "Bluebot". And this is my First Jack-4 Bot named "Jack-4 Commander". Dr. EggRey: '''Good, good. You have your empire, eh? Mine is "Equera Empire". And I use my "Equera Bots" to engage my enemies. Anyways, we have something to dominate. Dr. EggPlankton: (raises his eyebrow) Which is? '''Dr. EggRey: ''(points at Josh)'' Josh: 'That won't happen, fool! '''Thomas: '''Taste the might of the Ancient Leaders! '''Jetris: '''And you'll go down, fiend. '''Louie: '''Receive the judgment! Dr. EggPlankton: Ancient, Schmancient, have you ever lived that long? Cause if you are, your going back to a retirement home for the Eldery after I'm done with you to look old. '''Josh: '-_- # ''(eyes turn red) ''I may be an Ancient, but I look young than YOU think! (powers up) '''Thomas: ''(powers up) You'll receive your reward for insulting the mighty Ancient Leaders! '''Jetris: '(powers up) ''We look old? YOU look old for what you said, envious fiend. '''Louie: '''(powers up) ''Burn to nothingness, sucker! Jack: Hold on. Patricia & I will take care of EggPlankton, while you guys stop EggRey. Trust me, we know EggPlankton's Attacks inside & out. Trust me! Patricia: Don't worry, we'll take care of Dr. EggPlankton. Jack & Patricia: (charges at Dr. EggPlankton) '''Josh: '''Alright. Ancient Leaders... '''Ancient Leaders: '''ASSEMBLE! (they charge at Dr. EggRey)